


Content

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Happy belated birthday Dongho, Other, Thank you for Look remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Dongho isn't happy or sad. He's just...





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Dongho sits in the darkness, but he doesn't quite know what he's doing, nor does he notice what he's doing. Instead he sits staring into darkness, and his head is empty. It's a nice change from the past few months, and he closes his eyes, leaning back to rest against the pillow propped up against the frame.

He isn't happy, nor was he sad, not after he was given time to mourn, but he doesn't know how to describe the feeling that fills him, and leaves him empty.

For now, he supposed it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ask, yes I'm aware this is a sad sounding fic, but really its more of a Let Him Rest kind of thing (but seeing as which Look Remix was done by him I suppose he would rather bury himself in work) 
> 
> Still, please support him, he's a sweetheart, and he's an amazing singer who seriously deserves more love.


End file.
